The Clash of The Fairy Gods and the Gods of Time and Space
by Natsu the Charizard
Summary: The Dex holders were having a tournament to see what pair would face off all the regional Champions. But when Charon send some of them to Fiore what does Fairy Tail do, and how do the rest of the Dex holders try to get them back home? (First fic, so thanks for positive criticism:) Started before release of 415, Fairy Tail chapter, so no disbanded comments please
1. Prologe, Pokemon Entry

"Okay, it's all settled then? There will be a round robin tournament of teams of two. The activities will vary by day, and the winners will be the trainers to feature the Dex Holders in the battle tournament against the League Champions!" exclaimed an excited Professor Oak, while Professor Rowan just looked at him. His fellow professor was quite different in more ways than the Sinnoh scholar. To ensure that no one would cheat, the professors from each region came to overlook the occasion. The participants were Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. The Unovan and Kalosinian Dex Holders were unable to participate, being that White took it as a business opportunity, and the Kalosinians were just not powerful enough. Along with Silver, busy with his own quest given to him by Lance. Lack-2 was on a quest for the International Police, and Whi-2 was pursuing her movie carrier with her newly evolved **Amoonguss**. X and Y were able to convince Professor Sycamore to lend a mega stone and a key stone to the victors if they had mega evolutionary Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"Senior Red, Senior Red! Be my partner!" screamed Gold and Sapphire, surprising the Battler. "Pick me, I know you better!" shouted the Hatcher, pushing on Sapphire's face. "Pick me, I'd blast anyone away who'd even try to beat me!" yelled the Conqueror, slugging Gold in the face. If there was one thing Gold had learned from the stories from Ruby, he quotes; "She starts swinging, you start weeping." Well, Gold wasn't going to let someone like that beat him, he was going to beat her with brain power. Which is no better, considering the fact that Gold was a smart as Yellow was tall. Red only looked at his juniors with disbelief. Here they were, heroes of their region, physically fighting each other over who was with him. He was going to find his own partner, a particular blond that caught his eye when she removed her hat.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, Greeny, I know you want to be with me. We've been going out for four years, we've gone on 12 dates, we've had s..." the Evolver was immediately silenced by the Trainer, putting his hand on her mouth. All Green did was look harshly at Blue, giving a warning glare, as if to say, "I dare you to say that out loud." But he knew she would. That's what he loved about her. She took almost everything as a challenge.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yellz," said Red, covering said person's eyes. "Guess who?" The Healer smiled, took Red's hands into her own, and nuzzled into his chest. Without the knowing of everyone, even Blue, (who the hell knows how she gets her information,) the two have been going out in secret since the Battle Frontier incident. The couple agreed, from hearing from Crystal, that they would be in a group, beating all opponents before them.<p>

* * *

><p>(Time skip, about 4 months) "Senior Red, I still can't find the others"<p>

to be continued

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should probably say this takes place about 10 years after the HeartGold SoulSilver chapter.<strong>

**Character ages are;**

**Red, 26**

**Green, 27**

**Blue, 27**

**Yellow, 24**

**Gold, 23**

**Crystal, 24**

**Sapphire, 24**

**Ruby, 25**

**Emerald, 23**

**Pearl, 24**

**Diamond, 24**

**Platinum, 24**

**And I'm sorry, their rather short, it looks better on word, I swear.**


	2. Prologe, Fairy Tail Entry

Oh dear, it appears that our favorite celestial wizard is not going to be able to pay her rent on time. Why? Her explanation: "And of course, Natsu just had to destroy the whole fucking neighborhood to be able to find those kidnappers! I mean, he brags about how good his sense of smell is, but he just, had to destroy the whole block! I sometimes wonder why I'm still working with him?" "It's because you love the guy," smiled the seemingly peaceful but wicked take-over wizard. Lucy just cast her a sideways glance. "Really, Mira, is that why? Cause if that's the case, why the hell do you think I don't have a ring on this finger?" said Lucy, pointing to her left ring finger. Mira gasped, taking the information wrong. "Does that mean you're going out?" She lost it. For the first time that anyone in the guild can remember, Lucy Heartfilia lost her temper with the bar maid.

Mira spent the next 5 hours sobbing in the corner, saying things like, 'it should happen' and 'I even went as far as to prepare their wedding for when it happened.' However, the celestial wizard wasn't sorry at all. She was furious, not only with Mira and Natsu, but herself, for saying such a sentence as 'why isn't there a ring on this finger?' Of course Mira would take it wrong. Her mind was solely meant for matchmaking in her free time, it was also the 3456th time Mira had asked. "Oi, Lucy, you in there?" asked a certain dragon slayer. He was waving his hand in front of his teammate's face. "Natsu, I think Lushi is upset because she doesn't have a fish." said Happy, looking at his best friend. Natsu just sent him a 'Really?' kind of look. Without any reaction to his hand, Natsu went for Plan B, tickle her until she begs for mercy. "Hey Natsu, what are you . . . . . Ah! NO! N-Na-Natsu, Stop!" cackled Lucy, receiving a devilish smirk from her teammate. Natsu mercilessly tickled her sides, rolling onto the floor with her. No one batted an eye, this was normal now if Natsu destroyed something and Lucy was mad at him. He was so into tickling Lucy that he failed to notice Erza's feet in front of him.

(Time skip, about 4 days) "So, you're the strange beings that control creatures," said Erza, looking at the two people in front of her.

What happened in between? To find out, read more.


	3. And their off!

When the teams had been finalized, they were: Red and Yellow, Green and Blue, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Emerald and Pearl, and Diamond and Platinum. Gold was rather frustrated with himself. He actually thought physical fighting against Sapphire for being Red's partner, and he would win. He ended with about 4 broken bones, bruises on all of his limbs, and a damaged reputation. The Hatcher was glad that the Exchanger was not around, he probably would have laughed till he died. He liked Crystal, no doubt about that, and he wouldn't admit it. A player liking someone who's actually serious? That wouldn't last very long, thought Gold. He knew he was a player, he had a fan club of about 2000 girls without his knowing. But that wasn't what he was worried about. It was the fact that he and Crystal were yet to successfully perform double battles without arguing over strategy. Most of Crystal's strategies were revolving around capturing Pokémon, and Gold revolved around a strategy of baiting opponents and see what they are capable of. Needless to say, this rift in strategy has often caused them to lose when in a double battle. Sapphire, on the other hand, had no problem with being paired with Ruby. True, she wanted to battle with Red, he had the strongest Pokémon, all of them were at level 100, only equaled by Green's Pokémon. But with Ruby, they seemed to find a sort of compromise. With Ruby's contest based move pool, he could distract most opponents while Sapphire destroyed them. If that didn't work, Ruby was able to take multiple hits with Mumu and Feefee as Chic or Rono dished out high amounts of damage. Emerald and Pearl were only thrown together since they were the ones to arrive late, (despite Pearl's need to rush everything.)

* * *

><p>"All right, are the rules clear, then? Each team will start Kalos, and work their way back to here in Pallet town. The use of flying type Pokémon and Pokémon that can teleport will be prohibited for transportation, and upon arrival at the destination, the challenge presented will be timed to see who finishes first. The group that finishes the challenge first has the privilege of leaving first. Other teams are unable to leave until the winning team does. After that, the second placing team leaves, and so on. You will receive a paper at the airport in Lumiose city that will have directions to your destination. Upon arrival to your destination, find your objects listed or challenge to complete. Good luck on your challenge, and be sure to return to the lab of the regional professor when you're done. Go."<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so excited, I can't wait to arrive in Kalos. There are supposed to be several clothing items there and the capital of the fashion world," squealed Ruby. Sapphire looked at him like he was crazy. They were doing a Great Race, and Ruby was interested in the local fashion. Typical. Sapphire was, however, more interested in beating Platinum and Diamond in battle. Platinum had beat her record with the regional gym badges, and wasn't going to let that slide. If she didn't get first, she'd make sure Platinum wouldn't make it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Greeny, I'm hungry," complained Blue, looking to her partner. Said person was looking out the window since Blue managed to somehow get rid of all the books he had brought for the trip. "Blue, it's only been 20 minutes, would you at least not complain since you got rid of <em>all<em> my _books_," said Green, emphasizing the words 'all' and 'books.' The Exchanger pouted, feigning anger. But Green knew better, she'd tried this before way to many times. What he didn't expect was that Blue started to have tears form in her eyes. Uh-oh. This never happened before. Green internally panicked not exactly knowing what to do. He saw Ruby doing this to Sapphire when she found out that her mother had only about 10 years left in her life, so he mimicked Ruby. For the first time, Green cuddled with Blue.


	4. A request from the royal family?

"Natsu, are you even listening?" said Erza, looking across from the table. It was one of those rare moments when Natsu would seemingly space out, and fail to notice anything. After about four verbal attempts, the Titania grabbed Natsu by the shoulders and threw him across the guild. As a result, he flew into Elfman. "Oi, Natsu, are you starting a fight, to start a fight is unma. . ." Elfman never finished his sentence as Natsu finally realized his situation, punched the take-over wizard in the face.

"45 people, dang, that's a new record," said Happy flying over the carnage caused by his partner. Of course, a full out brawl began, forcing Lucy to drag her best friend out of the fight, Erza bribing Juvia to the same with Gray, and find Wendy. Despite now being able to stand on par with her fellow first gen., she still couldn't get around to fight in the guild.

Now outside the guild, Erza explained the request to her team. "If you are to ever mention this to anyone else in the guild, I will be sure to personally kill that person and you. Now, this request is an underground request from the Royal Family." said Erza, looking at them. Lucy looked surprised. Sure she knew the government had some underhand movements, but a secret request to the most destructive guild in the whole country. That clearly meant that whatever they were dealing with, surely surpassed the SS rank quest. What she was even more surprised about was that there was no news about anything funny as of late. "What would the government need us to do that would be so secretive?" asked Gray. "Apparently, there are a two groups of unknown numbers that seem to have control over creatures of elemental powers, even surpassing that of Jura and Laxas." There was silence there, elemental beings surpassing the powers of Laxas and Jura? Natsu slammed his fists together, smirking. "Damn, elemental powers beating Laxas and Jura, huh? I'm all fired up."

"Erza-san," asked Wendy, "are we the only ones working on this, it seems pretty tough to take on if they're in groups." "No, Guildarts has already received a similar request, to take on the more powerful of the groups, and we're to see a separate group." said Erza, shaking her head. "Then what are we waiting for, let's go beat the shit out of them!" shouted Natsu, running towards the main road. "He doesn't plan on walking to Crocus, does he?" said Gray, looking at his retreating guild mate. This could take a while.


	5. Kalosian Challanges

The flight to Kalos was surprisingly quiet for the supposedly rowdy Pearl. Emerald had noticed that as well, at Pallet Town, Pearl was all hyped about beating all the Champions, and then he'd battle his father, taking the place of Tower Tycoon. "Hey, Pearl, you're surprisingly quite, did something happen?" asked the Calmer, trying to figure out why his partner was unable to be his own self. "What, no, I'm fine, it's just that I'm worried about Dia. The only region he's spent a long time in is Sinnoh, where we were raised. He only made it to Pallet Town because Lady Platinum had given us accessibility to her family's wealth." "So you're worried he can't take care of himself?" asked Emerald, trying to probe more. If he could figure out what was wrong with his partner, he could cover up any incidents that could happen from Pearl's out-of-character behavior. "No, not really, but he's had a major crush on her since we've traveled, and I don't think he could last very long on this without conflicting himself." Finished the Determiner. '_Ah, so that's what he's worried about. He's afraid that Diamond's crush toward Platinum will cause problems in their trip._' "Pearl, let me tell you something. By watching Senior Ruby and Senior Sapphire has taught me anything, if they truly care for each other, they will be able to resolve it and get through. Sure, Sapp can be a terrifying monster, and she and Ruby argue a lot. But arguing is what shows that the two care for each other. They're different from a typical couple. They have their own ways of expressing love. I'm sure Dia and Platinum can get through."

* * *

><p>Red and Yellow were the last to arrive at Kalos. They were greeted by Professor Sycamore and their juniors. They're paper was surprisingly seamed easy though, they had to be able to find the cafe that used to be run by Lysander. It was rather difficult, however, since it had been changed into a different cafe by then. It took them about 3 hours to find it, yet they were the third to finish their paper. The group to come in first was Emerald and Pearl, having to challenge and easily beat the Lumiose City gym leader, Clemont. Pearl swept the electric type gym leader with just Chimler. Green and Blue had to go to the Parfum Palace and back, proving it with a signature from the butler. The hard part was that Green had to make sure Blue didn't steal anything, causing them to get second. Fourth place was Diamond and Platinum. They very quickly went to Santalune City, beating the gym leader, Viola, and returned to Professor Sycamore's lab. Gold and Crystal went to the northern most part of the city, where they had to do some work with controlling wild Pokémon that went beyond city boarders. The problem with that was that Crystal tried to capture every single one of them, taking more time than it should have. Ruby got side tracked with a major shopping spree, causing them to come in dead last, much to the disliking of Sapphire. They were supposed to find a street gang and take them to the police, but it was more like the gang found them. When word went around that there was a new boy who caused nearly every store to run out of clothes, they saw it as a chance for a huge ransom from the boy's parents. What they didn't expect was that Sapphire would easily man-handle all of them, causing the police to come to them. After a few words of explanation, the two were finally able return to the lab.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how did everyone find their challenge to be, difficult, easy?" asked the laid back Professor Sycamore. Sapphire was the first to respond, raging about how Ruby spent way too much time shopping instead of hunting for the group. This was received with loud amounts of laughter, causing the Conqueror to get very frustrated. This lead to their typical fight, broken up by Saur's Vine Whip, pinning both of them down. "Finding the cafe was harder than I thought it would be, the city changed very quickly, didn't?" asked Yellow, the next person to speak. "Yes, yes it did. When word broke out about it, I was stormed by interviewers, seeing as to that I was friends with the man himself when we were younger." "Blue, you absolutely cannot steal stuff from any of the regions, we can't get sidetracked because you get caught," said Green, looking a Blue. Platinum made sure that she kept an eye on the Evolver after hearing this.<p> 


	6. Finer details

"Y-you g-guys are s-so m-m-mean~~~~~~~~,"complained Natsu. The train ride was not doing him any good after Erza caught up to him. This meant she wore Flight Armor and beat him on the head to cause him to stop after skidding about a hundred feet. That also meant that Natsu had to walk back to the train station, wait with Erza, and then they left. That meant no drop by of Lucy's house, and Happy abandoned him. To be even meaner, Erza and Lucy were in a separate car from Natsu, Gray and Happy. Life sucked for Natsu Dragneel right now. "Shut up flame brain, you set this up for yourself." Natsu just glared at his frival, but ultimately knew he was correct. He really thought it was a good idea to walk all the way to Crocus, but when Erza told him it would take too long to do so, causing the royalty to wonder if something happened, he shuddered at the idea of hurting the guild's name. Even if those government positions meant nothing to him, it clearly meant something to the master and Erza. Plus, if Guildarts found out that Natsu damaged the guild, even indirectly, hell was to be unfolded.

* * *

><p>It felt too short of a break for the crash wizard. After arriving back at the new guild, (after Tartarus arc) he was immediately confronted by Makarov. Apparently, there was a request for the guild as a whole, but given Guildarts could easily stood for the whole guild, he was sent off. It would also leave the fact that Team Natsu was yet to return from an S Class quest that they left on. What he didn't think it would be, though, was that the request would come from the royal family. Guildarts always thought the royal family was a bunch of nutters, and the fact that they were requesting the most destructive wizard in the country to do so, was probably an act of desperation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that Fairy Tail will respond?" "They have to, we've lost four regiments of magic troops against them." "It's amazing, as much as I regret to say, but they don't even seem to use magic." "Sir, we've found a camp site of the beings, it appears that there are humans there as well." "Humans, so they are not remaining demons of Zeref's books. That comes in an advantage. When Guildarts-dono arrives, we'll ask him if he could ambush their camp and take a member back with him."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, here I am, the capital of Fiore."<p> 


	7. Problems Arise

Much of the race afterwards was somewhat uneventful. Kalos was the shortest challenge, then Unova got a little longer. Then Sinnoh, about a week, and Hoenn, about a month, and then Johto, which was supposed to take three months. This is where things got a little sticky for our dear friends, the Dex holders. Unknown to them, Charon has escaped from prison, vowing revenge on all Dex holders alike. What better way than upset the legendary Pokémon, Dialga and Palkia, going to the Dex holders. Upon doing so, Charon would release a newly built Red Chain, upon Spear Pillar, summoning the legendary Pokémon. In their distress, Girantina was sure to follow as well, breaking the chain. With the Lake Spirits also released, they would turn to their guardians, in an attempt to get help. By tracking the trio, Charon would follow, causing them to be sent to a separate dimension by Dialga and Palkia. If he could get rid of all of them, it would be ideal, but if one or two stayed behind, it would be even better, he would have the personal joy of crushing those that remained.

* * *

><p>The Dex holders were celebrating. Why shouldn't they. The race was almost over, and there were some rare bottles of wine, provided by Blue. It lasted for a while, and got pretty hot for some people (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).<p>

* * *

><p>"I wonder how everyone's doing." Said Professor Oak. He was in the region next door, and some news had upset him. He received word from his collogue in Sinnoh that Charon has escaped, and from their current understanding, Charon has formed a Neo Team Galactic, intent on taking over Sinnoh with the creation trio, then outwards, to the other regions. Then without anymore outside interference, from any one, he would build his own ideal world from the powers of the deity like Pokémon. The first professor sighed, this could probably take a while.<p>

* * *

><p>"Red, are you sure this is a good idea?" Yellow wasn't buying it. Apparently, for their travels, they had to go to the Whirl Islands and Mt. Silver, by taking water from both to each other. Professor Elm already had a bag of water from the hot springs on Mt. Silver, and they were to drop it off. What Red was trying to do, was since it wasn't technically flying, was to have an explosion made by Aero's Hyper Beam and Saur's Frenzy Plant to collide, pushing them forwards. Despite all the moments, Red was still at times, child at heart. "Let's just ride on Dody to Olivine City, that's probably more efficient. After all, it's faster than a typical Rapidash." The Battler couldn't argue with that, though he still liked his idea better.<p>

* * *

><p>"Boss Charon, we have a large number of hostiles approaching headquarters." shouted a grunt. "What! Can you identify them?!" "Yes sir, they appear to be Cynthia, Lance, Steven, Diantha and Alder are leading it, with a large number of what appear to be International Police Members ." "All the regional champions and the International Police already?" This was unexpected. Time for plan B.<p> 


	8. The creatures cause damage

"Freedom!" shouted Natsu, running out of the train station. Lucy could only look at him in wonderment. If being off it made such a difference, was just a mental weakness? Now that she thought about it, it probably was. Gajeel said that while in Phantom, he had no motion sickness. And Wendy doesn't have motion sickness. She'd talk to Natsu about it. "Erza, you came along too?" "Guildarts." "Yo, Natsu." "Really walked all the way didn't you?" "Well, before you were in the guild, I actually destroyed a whole line by accident." "You guys really live to your reputation for destruction don't you?" said Lucy.

* * *

><p>"So, have you gotten any intel about the situation?" asked Wendy. The crew was waiting at the set meeting point, a rowdy bar, for an agent from the military to arrive. Guildarts was supposed to get their first, but he later explained that he got side tracked by a dark guild. There was a large amount of anti-magic user in their ranks, causing Guildarts to last longer than he thought he would. Their weakness was that their magic stamina wasn't as strong, but their sheer numbers were the challenge. "Their numbers scared me, it took about 10 hours to get through the whole guild." The silence of the rather loud group caused everyone to look at them.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, what do they think they're doin' here, this bar is only for members of the royal guard, how did they get in?" Lucy and Wendy gulped. This could spell trouble, especially if Natsu decided to get rather violent. Natsu was probably going something stupid. "Enough, all of you. So it seems that you have arrived, Fairy Tail." There was a rather imposing looking officer, which none of the Fairies could identify. "Erza-dono, it has been a while, hasn't it, it's been about 6 months since you've trained with us." "Captain Arcadios? Well, it certainly has been a while." "Indeed, you've certainly gained more scars, haven't you."<p>

* * *

><p>"So you say, that crime has gone up since these beings have arrived?" "Yes, but these creatures are not the ones responsible, it's the people going after them that are causing us problems. They've failed stealing them from their keepers, so they attempt to steal the jewels and gold in the castle," explained the head royal guard. They were now in the proximity of the castle underground to prevent other people from hearing in.<p>

* * *

><p>"So the people in control of the creatures are not bad, per say, we just need them to leave in order for the bandits and other people from coming to steal them." "Commander," shouted a soldier, "the beings has caused an avalanche to appear, and countless numbers of casualties. They seem to going on rampage." "What, do you have a death toll?" "No, but we can confirm it was them, the electrical charge is unbelievable. If we are to convert it to magic, it could power the whole country for 3 months."<p> 


	9. The dust cloud

Charon wasn't going to fail this time, he was going to take advantage that he was the only leader of Neo Team Galactic, for there were no commanders, only select grunts that would take control of missions that required a group. He was hiding out in Sinjoh ruins, beyond the reach of the International Police. He was lucky he managed to get there, now the operation would be undisturbed. "Boss Charon, the Red Chain is complete, all we need is for the word to be said and the mission will go under way." "Excellent," said Charon in a hissing like manor. "Confirm when the Dex Holders will move out of Johto, we'll meet them there with our surprise." "Yes, boss." Charon turned back around, viewing the monitors. Every group had a visual drone, and he could verify when it would be appropriate to attack. There was too much space in between the groups, plus some of them might notice the arrival of the trio sooner than he found favorable, mainly the Sinnoh group. But if he could remove the Kanto group, then he could remove, the head of the Dex holders, Red, would be gone. Quickly, the union would fall apart, and then they couldn't fight, if he could take control of Red. Sapphire and Gold would quickly bow, their beloved leader under his control and mercy. The others would be more difficult. Green would definitely put up a fight, and that would a problem. He had some tests run about Mewtwo, and he could see that it could challenge, and even defeat either Palkia or Dialga. Acording to his understanding, Mewtwo was close to Red and Yellow. The Genetic Pokémon was his largest threat to failure. He needed to destroy it before it could get him.

* * *

><p>Dia and Platinum were going at a slow gallop. Rapidash wasn't straining too hard, it was taking very little for just walking around. "I've never been to Johto before, it truly is a beautiful region," said the heiress. Dia just nodded in agreement. It was about four hours since they left Goldenrod city, and were on their way to get five of the Johto badges: the Zephyr badge, the Fog badge, the Mineral badge, the Glacier badge, and the Rising badge, in that order. All of a sudden, a huge dust cloud came rushing past them, causing the Fire Horse Pokémon to whiny in surprise, knocking both its owner and second rider to the ground. After a major hacking spree, Dia and Platinum were able to get up again. "W-what was that?" asked Dia, not knowing what it could be. "If I were to guess, it would have been a Dragonite flying at extremely low altitudes." hacked the Understander. When the dust cleared, much to the duo's surprise, there were footsteps in the ground. Platinum was silent, she would have never expected this. "Missy, what's wrong?" asked the Empathizer. "These are Dodrio tracks, that's illogical." Dia cocked his head, as if asking. "The fasted recorded Dodrio at best is about 56 miles an hour, but the distance between the legs beg otherwise, about 130 miles an hour. Not even Rapidash on multiple Agilities can keep up with that." Platinum couldn't take the information. This defied the rules. A Dodrio shouldn't go this fast, this went against all the known rules of Pokémon biology. "Wait, doesn't Senior Yellow have a Dodrio?" said Dia. Platinum nodded her head. "But that doesn't change anything, even Senior Gold, the world's best breeder, can't breed a Doduo to evolve and run at that speed as a Dodrio, even using Senior Yellow's Dodrio." responded Platinum.<p>

* * *

><p>Silver was on hot pursuit of Neo Team Galactic. He was paired with Lack-2, much to the disliking of the superintended of the International Police. "Why did I have to be paired up with you of all people?" grumbled Lack-2. Silver glared at the officer. "I don't care, you're complaining about situations beyond our control. If you can't work with me, go complain to your HQ and lose your position." It quickly shut up the officer. Silver didn't trust the flamboyant, flashy officer, but he knew what was going on. He couldn't inform the other holders, it would force Charon to act sooner, and could cause more problems than presented. It could also harm innocents, creating wide spread panic. He truly was on a time crunch, and needed to act fast. It was a while since he went to the ruins, and had Cynthia give a crash course about the ruins again. There were limited locations Charon could have placed the operations. The insides of the ruins were not very large, and to dig into the side of the banks would have caused them to collapse. Something wasn't adding up.<p> 


	10. Just what is the charge?

"Shut down all water lines, gas lines and lacrima lines. The charge is so powerful, it could rupture anything!" "We have a great number of casualties here, get the medical teams!" "We can't move supplies, the road block caused by the damage is too large!"

* * *

><p>Chaos was in order where the bolt landed. They were lucky that no one was injured when it did. It came from the woods, though from which direction was unknown. "Yikes, this is more than I expected, and this from just one lightning bolt?" Erza was hard pressed. Laxus could charge an area with electricity, but it couldn't damage more than a neighborhood with a medium bolt. This was 3 neighborhoods, and from what they've heard, this was a weak lighting strike. Most other strikes in the surrounding woods and mountains caused major electrical storms, even metallic items were levitating due to such extreme magnetism. Literally, wagons were floating in the air where it was struck with lighting. Erza even had to take her armor off, or she couldn't walk on the ground. Even her heaviest armor was making her float. Natsu didn't say a single thing the whole time. He was just surprised that this much power was a weak bolt. He was firing up.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, electrical power stronger than Laxus?!" demanded Master Makarov. "It's what it sounds like master," said Erza, trying and failing to keep her cool through the communication lacrima. "From all that we know, this is only the weakest one ever recorded, the strongest bolt destroyed two mountains and permanently magnetized three whole mountains." Master Makarov was shaking, trembling in what could only be explained in fear. Two mountains destroyed and three permanently magnetized? Even Guildarts' strongest recorded was two mountains, and that took 3 hours of concentrating all the energy. "Not only that, Master, the bolts are clearly not charged for a long period of time, if you were to ask me, they're to get rid of excess energy." The thirdsixth master of Fairy Tail was under complete shock. This could take more than just Fairy Tail, the former alliance between Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had to take care of this problem. And maybe a few more.

* * *

><p>"Master, come quick this is urgent news from Master Makarov!" The Trimens came running into the guild, collapsing onto the floor upon entering the guild hall. "Oh~~~~~, what has Maky-kun sent to me?" asked Master Bob. "I-it i-is an e-emergency call for all former and current allies of Fairy Tail, other than that, we don't know." Master Bob dropped the tea he was drinking. Several gasps came from the guild hall, the master never dropped his drink. All current and former allies of Fairy Tail? Not only were they the most powerful guild, but the most destructive, and they sent out an emergency call? This couldn't be good. "Everyone, we are to immediately prepare Christina and to head for Magnolia, if Fairy Tail is sending out an emergency call after the events of E. N. D., then there is immediate trouble!" Shouted Master Bob. "Ichiya, you take the Trimens and find all the members that are on jobs and tell them to report to Fairy Tail. Everyone else is to come on Christina."<p> 


	11. Don't loose your top

"Boss Charon, we have confirmation, that the Dex holders are moving back towards New Bark town, and our estimates say that they will leave for Kanto in approximately 3 days." Informed a grunt, entering the main office of their head quarters. "Excellent, prepare the temple, we will begin the ceremony once they leave." "Yes sir." _"Let's see if you can get out of this, you miserable scum of trainers,"_ thought Charon. His moment was coming, soon, this world would be gone of these pests.

* * *

><p>It took a while, but Silver and Lack-2 eventually found the transport Team Galactic took to arrive at Sinjoh ruins. Even so, it was still a rather far walking distance. "What do you say we do?" asked the officer. Time was being wasted, and Charon had to be stopped somehow. The Exchanger just ignored his Dex junior, sending Weavile out to inspect the snow. "Hey, are you even listening to me?" No response. Lack-2 got annoyed. No one ever ignored him, and he wasn't going to let that streak begin now. He opened his newly evolved Samurott's Pokéball, and nodded. Samurott charged forward, riding on Aqua Jet. As if already anticipating the move, Silver sent out Feraligatr, which released an unrelenting Surf attack. The formidable Pokémon stopped dead in its tracks, staring at the oncoming water. It was using Surf without a large body of water nearby? The wave crashed it Samurott, sending him to collide with an equally surprised IP member. "If you train your Pokémon enough, it can use moves where one thinks is unrealistic. Senior Red's Gyarados has used Fire Blast underwater, melting rock," said the advancing trainer, returning Feraligatr. "Watch your step." Lack-2 was silenced. It hurt, it really did. Did he not believe his Pokémon enough, that they couldn't use moves that they could depend on later, but unable to because of the environment. He would just have to take the lead of his Dex senior. If this was Silver, Lack-2 was glad that neither Red or Green were not major threats to the world of Pokémon. There would be no surefire way to stop them if they went rouge on the world.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, that's the Ampharos' medicine, a Pokémon from the Safari Zone, a Rage Candy Bar, the Storm badge and the Mineral badge. Is there anything we're missing?" asked the Trainer. Green just flipped through what they earned. "No, not really, just reservations to a love hotel." "Oh, ye... HEY!" The Evolver just fell on the ground, laughing. Sometimes, it was too easy.<p> 


	12. The guild gathering

It took about a day for all the invited guilds to assemble in Magnolia. The end result was rather impressive. Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and even Crime Sorciére. Needless to say, Gajeel started picking on the Trimens, for being too girly for men, which caused Blue Pegasus to fight back, most of them sent flying, hitting other members. Sherry collided with Juvia, sparking the feud they had in the Grand Magic Games. The water from Juvia splashed Rufus, ruining his getup, and sending him into the rest of his guild. Sooner or later, a full blown brawl started in the guild, taking more years from the poor master's life. After a half hour of tables and chairs being thrown, Jura and Laxus finally managed to contain the brawling wizards. They were fenced off by guild, and paralyzed by either pressure point, or a bolt of lightning, curtsey of your friendly neighborhood lightning dragon slayer.

"Now then do we have everyone's attention?" asked the fairy master. The response was silence. "Good. Now, we've called upon you, since our A-Team, with Guildarts, is having difficulty with their mission. However, it is simply beyond the task of one guild. Technically, we're not supposed to tell you the details, but all the guild masters should have received an envelope referring to what is going on. Each guild has a specific purpose, but we have to do this without the government knowing." There were a few murmurs on the ground floor. "Are we all clear then?!" "YEAH-!" came the rather unanimous reply from the guilds. "This should be interesting," murmured the Iron Rock. "To Crocus~~~~~!" came the unified call of the guilds.

In the mountains, there was a blond girl, trying to will herself up off the ground. The beast took them by surprise, it wasn't like anything they've seen before. She felt for something along her waist, but they were gone. _"No," _she thought. _"Not them."_ As conciseness crept away from her, she thought she heard voices coming in her general direction.


	13. The celebration

Charon was readying the Red Chain. With the Lake trio released, they would head towards their guardians, they couldn't take on both the lords of the time and space. Then they would have to be able to get through the Distortion World to deal with Girantina. There was no way was going to lose now.

* * *

><p>Silver's Weavile successfully managed to find were the location of Team Galactic's mobile base. It took longer than Silver thought it would. It took about one and a half hours to track down their location. They were clever in the sense they made it seem like they were in a stationary base, but in reality, they had it moving in a way that made it seem like they were constantly in the same area, but they were moving in a rather large arc. The snow quickly covered the trail, but Weavile was no fool, he followed the given trail. It was too easy. The scale was what was the challenge. "I've never seen this kind of technology before from a criminal organization. Are you sure this isn't a military base?" Silver looked at his Dex Junior like he was an idiot. "If I'm to be honest, Team Rocket has put up more of a challenge in this scale. At least they could cover up what they pulled."<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone competing in the race had gathered back in New Bark Town. The winning team this time, surprisingly, was Emerald and Pearl, who managed to catch a unique Pokémon from every route in Johto. Tauler managed to stampede through everything, luckily they never ran into Red and Yellow, they would be covered in tracks caused by Dody. The two seniors could only look at it as luck. It had been a while since Red had been to Mt. Silver, and it took longer to find the spring. Dia and Platinum came third. Blue and Green came in fourth. Ruby and Sapphire tied with Gold and Crystal for fifth. Ruby's memory of Johto didn't falter him at all. Gold and Crystal couldn't quite figure out exactly what they wanted to do as a strategy. Because of this, Ruby and Sapphire could easily beat the Johto Dex holders. Only Gold and Crystal living in Johto longer let them tie with their juniors. Crystal and Gold argued for multiple minutes about what went wrong. Ruby and Sapphire on the other hand, finally pulled of above sixth place. Needless to say they were ecstatic about pulling it off. They managed to beat their Seniors in a way. Even if they couldn't pull it off in battle, they could do so in this style of competition. Without much thought, about it, Ruby kissed Sapphire. For a moment, everyone in Professor Elm's lab fell silent. This could end badly. Even Ruby realized what a mistake that could be. Instead, much to the relief of the whole group, Sapphire kissed back. "I've been waiting for a while for that to happen, you wuss."<p>

* * *

><p>"Cynthia, you have the most knowledge about this, are you sure that is what Charon is after?" asked Silver, talking into his intercom. "There is very little doubt, we must warn everyone immediately."<p> 


	14. We have a target

The guards came up to the camp with a person with them. She must have not been from the continent. She projected no magical power. However, all the animals surrounding her were taking a defensive position, snarling at the guards when they arrived. Even larger beasts came in to her defense. It took them about three hours to separate her from the creatures. She could be of use of finding the other members of this group that Fairy Tail was looking for. "Hey boss, look what we found." "It's just a girl, what's so special about that?" "Hm, what about it? Oh, her, you should see what she did. She has some ability with creatures. They were trying to keep her from being taken from where she was lying down." The captain of the unit looked skeptical. "Prove it, find something aggressive, but not fatal." "Oh, it shouldn't take long, the animals that were around her should be following us soon." Not too soon, after the solider said so, many animals came pouring out of the woods. Even unaggressive animals like rabbits and squirrels came out of the woods, acting as if they were rabid. This took the guards by surprise, making them drop the girl. Many boars came and stampeded a trail to her, letting monkeys pick her up and put her away somewhere else. "Don't let her get away, after them!GO! GO!" They never left, before that could happen, vines came growing out of the ground, trapping them to the very dirt they stood on. "This is Unit R-23, come in Head Quarters, this is Unit R-23, come in Head Quarters!" "This is Head Quarters, come in R-23." "We have found a possible way to locate the creatures, she is a little girl, however, the animals in the woods are protective of her. It also seems that there are some elemental spell protecting her as well." "A little girl?" "Well, we've seen what Wendy can do, and she can come off as a little girl." "True, do you have any information about appearance?" "Yes, she had rather long blond hair, and was shorter than most of the women I've seen." "So she has long blond hair, and is shorter than the average women?" "Correct." "Inform Fairy Tail about the information, they should have better luck finding her than us." "Yes sir, once our unit can get out of the forest that the spell protecting her created."

* * *

><p>Team Natsu and Guildarts had to remove the men by hand. After unsuccessfully attempting to do so with magic, (Guildarts split some of the guards into multiples, and that was at max power for the spell) the information was relayed to them about the identity of the girl. "This should be easy. Even if the spell only takes effect when in danger, Natsu should be able to smell her out." said Lucy, clapping as if she nailed it. "Not happening," responded Natsu. "WHAT?" came the cry of the group. "Natsu! Are you. . . . . ." Titania was silenced by Guildarts. He gave her a look as if saying, let him explain. "The only thing I can smell right now is trees and woods. But, this smell of wood, it's not from any tree in Fiore." Wendy, looking up at Natsu as a model for dragon slaying magic, smelled the wood as well. "Natsu-san is right, all the trees in the world have some basic similarity in smell. But the fact is, these plants lack that smell. Even magically grown plants have some basic common smell." Guildarts and Erza looked at each other. If the best noses in the country, possibly the world, couldn't smell them down. This would take longer than they expected.<p>

* * *

><p>"Have we found her yet?" A tall young man with black hair and a red cap stood next to a tree. "No, not quite, you should relax _, you know that she'll be alright." The response came from another man, with brown hair instead. "Probably _." A large shadow flew over head, at a rather slow pace, causing the two to look up at the sky. Much to their surprise, it was much larger than any craft they've ever seen. "What the hell is that?"<p> 


	15. He awakens

Mewtwo was meditating back in Cerulean cave. It didn't know what it was, but it felt more comfortable and at home in the cave. Without his knowing, Mewtwo was telekinetically connected to Yellow in a danger based situation. However, this time the Genetic Pokémon was using it's telekinetic power to search the world. It was interrupted by a familiar presence. "_What is it Blane?_" The Seafoam Islands gym leader just walked up to his work. "Mewtwo, Red, Yellow and their friends are in potential danger. We need you to warn them, we have no idea where they are." The powerful Psychic type opened its eyes, looking at Blane, as if saying explain. "There is an organization planning to use Pokémon from a region called Sinnoh, and the Pokémon have the capability to send them into a different dimension permanently." Mewtwo stood up, looking at his creator. "_I will go looking for them, it is clear that this is a real situation._"

Pearl and Emerald left earlier than they should have, which ultimately saved them. Everyone else got up and prepared to leave, when to their surprise, a portal seamed to open on route 27, next to New Bark town. Red and Green were the first to rush to the site, along with Dia and Platinum. "What the hell is this?" said Red, looking at Green. "They're portals to the dimensions that Dialga and Palkia live in," said Platinum. By then, everyone else had gathered to the area, while others fled. Professor Elm came running, as well, although in his pajamas. He looked at Platinum for an explanation. "Someone must already have summoned upon Dialga and Palkia with the Red Chain. If the Red Chain had some minor changes, whoever created it can cause Dialga and Palkia to stay and move to other parts of the world." "Who would do such a thing?" asked Ruby. "I would do so!" came a voice that none of them realized. "I'm disappointed, Platinum Berliz, you're memory should have been better than that." The Dex holders looked up, surprised and seeing a man on a Magnazone with a Slowking next to him. "Cyrus?" The man laughed, almost falling off the Pokémon. "No, you fools, it is I, Charon." Platinum and Diamond looked shocked. Charon? Wasn't he supposed to be kept in prison? "You fools thought that just staying in prison would be enough, what do you suppose that I'm doing here then?" laughed the leader of Neo Team Galactic. His maniacal laughter reverberated throughout the air, causing the Dex holders to look in disbelief. "Come, I summon thee, Dialga, Palkia!" The portals grew larger, and much to the horror of the Sinnoh holders, and Charon's glee. The beings of time and space began to appear in the town. They landed on the ground, overlooking the small town. "Now, remove them from this world, dimension, I don't care, make sure they don't ever return to this world!" Dialga and Palkia created a portal to a separate world, already pulling in some water and rocks. Then a magnetic current emitted out of Magnizone, paralyzing the Dex holders. "Now, you fools will suffer the punishment of getting in my way! Slowking, pull those fools into the portal!" Red and Green were the first ones pulled into the portal, quickly followed by Blue and Yellow. Ruby and Sapphire were the next to be pulled in to the portal. Gold, Crystal, Dia and Platinum seemed terrified. Much to the surprise of everyone there, a being sped by, destroying the portal in the process. "What?! What could destroy the portal at such speed?" "_I could, now where are Red and Yellow?_" came the voice of the creature. "Just what are you?" asked Charon, frozen to the spot. "_I am the being know as Mewtwo._"


	16. Just for fun

"Well, this wood smells good, I think we could trace them with this kind of smell." Natsu was crawling all over the plant, memorizing the smell of the plant. Natsu ran into something soft with his head. "Hm, this is rather soft for a root," thought the Salamander, grabbing said soft part. "AHHHH~~~~~~, NATSU!" screamed Lucy, turning around, kicking her partner in the jaw. Her best friend accidently, (everyone who saw it thought it was intentional though,) groped her ass. Gray and Guildarts just laughed their heads' off, Gray saying how stupid Natsu was, and Guildarts saying that Natsu has finally found someone that he could bed with. "Guildarts, Master wants to talk with you for a while," said the signature red head of the guild.

"Yo, Master, what is it that you want?" the crash wizard said in a rather uninterested tone. He moved the lacrima out of the way of the site, due to the fact that he was requested by the sixth master for true privacy. Makarov looked rather serious, more than what he normally would've been in this kind of situation. "Guildarts, this situation is more than what we can handle as an individual guild. A lot of other guild will be working alongside us in secret. In about 3 hours, Blue Pegasus's Christina will be flying overhead, getting data that you could find useful with movement patterns that you won't find easily on the ground. Other guilds will also be checking where they have seemingly have been. Warren will keep contact between everyone during the operation, so if something happens, you'll be notified immediately. Good luck, it may take time to gain the data." Guildarts just sighed. So this is larger than they thought it would be, huh. Somehow, he couldn't shake the feeling that it would draw too much attention. The last thing they needed was the public finding this. Who knows what kind of chaos it would result in if the public knew the best guilds in Fiore were in this in secret.


	17. Arriving at destination

Charon just stared with hatred at the Genetic Pokémon. "Mewtwo, curse you and your very being, you are nothing more than the work of a test tube, how do you think you can defeat the legendary Pokémon?" "**_Because I'm not alone_****.**" Seemingly, more Mewtwos came from different directions. "W-what do you want?" Charon was more than surprised, there only should be on Mewtwo, right? "**_Where are Red and Yellow?_**" Demanded the head Mewtwo. "What, you mean the head of this group of idiots and his bitch? I've already sent them to a different dimension, which I have I no idea where. You'll have to comb through countless ones to be able to find a trace of them!" Charon fell into a spiral of maniacal laughter, slapping his magnet area Pokémon. With a flash, Mewtwo disappeared, while the others confined the Dialga and Palkia in a telekinetic cage. When Mewtwo reappeared with Charon, Dialga and Palkia fell, unable to battle. Charon widened his eyes in horror. Both legendary Pokémon defeated by this thing? A science project by his standards, Mewtwo shouldn't have this power. Magnizone and Slowking fell as well. "**_I will ask again._** **_Where are they?_**" asked the Genetic Pokémon, pulling the leader by what little hair he had.

* * *

><p>The duo at Sinjho Ruins found themselves surrounded by Neo Galactic grunts. Silver just sighed, some things never changed. "Ladies man, I'll take care of them. You move on, it shouldn't take long to catch up." Lack-2 wanted to punch Silver in the face, 'Ladies man?' But he knew that he didn't have a choice. Silver could easily take out both the grunts and him in a few minutes if he wanted to. Maybe some of his other Dex senior's nicknaming habits had somehow rubbed off on the more serious of the members.<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing Red remembered was that he was paralyzed and should have probably died. He never admitted it, but when he was afraid of being unable to move. When the Elite Four froze him in ice, he was traumatized. He wasn't so happy being petrified in stone either, but at least he wasn't alone like on Mt. Moon. Fate smiled at him, when he entered this world, he fell on someone, who probably wasn't the best one to fall on if you were anyone else but Ruby and Yellow. Well, maybe not Ruby. "Senior Red, you're finally awake, I've been looking for the others for a while," came the voice of Sapphire. The Battler stirred, looking around him. "Don't push yourself too much, only with the help of Chic and Rono looking for certain plants did I recover so quickly."<p>

* * *

><p>Ruby and Blue landed together, in a similar world to that of the one their comrades, but not quite the same. The world they landed in seemed high-tech, with technology that they had never seen before. "Well, what now Senior Blue, we're clearly in a different world." The Evolver just took in her surroundings, seemingly looking for any information that they could get. She smiled, putting her hand to her bag, looking for Blasty's and Nidory's Pokéballs. "Well, cause a ruckus."<p> 


	18. To Edolas?

Jellal was wandering the streets of Royal City. What was that though, it wasn't magical. Yet this power was greater than the few times he felt Guildarts. He couldn't tell if it was one being or more, but it was truly powerful. Some thing was bothering him. There was a gleam in his eye, it had been a while since something happened in Edolas. Then, somewhere behind him, a large explosion went off, in the outskirts of the city. The king turned around to face the direction, to only gape in surprise. Most of the western quadrant was burning, and it was spreading rapidly through the city. _'But how?'_ was the only thought of the one that was known as Mystogan, that was the least dense area of the city and it was already in half of the northern and southern quadrants. He could only look on in horror, the city he worked on building being destroyed so quickly. As if nature responded on steroids, some of the flames suddenly froze, trapped in ice, as the rest of the flames disappeared in a similar manner. "Your Majesty, do you read, Your Majesty." The king of Edolas turned to his hologram, turning it on. "Knightwalker, do you understand what the situation is?" replied Jellal, looking into the image of the guard captain. "No my lord, but most of the power to the city is gone, they somehow broke into our barrier without being noticed." There was silence. "Evacuate the city, this is a full front assault, with an unknown enemy. We will make our calls based what they do next." "Yes my lord."

* * *

><p>The pride and glory of Blue Pegasus was flying over the capital. They were scanning the whole area for life, when suddenly, the bomber was pulled violently towards the mountainside. Everyone literally flew of their feet, falling on their face or their rear, after the bomber slammed into the rock face. Many wizards looked in surprise and fear, what could have caused this to happen. Master Bob was on deck, and he was almost smashed in-between the ship and the mountain, only getting away with his magic. "Master, it's no use, the magnetic field surrounding this mountain is too powerful, we couldn't even deconstruct her without being able to move a bolt!" shouted Jenny. "Hikibi, what is the magnetic pull on this thing?" shouted the cross dresser. "I can't tell master, my magic can't calculate how high it has gotten, or how it's limited to this area." Just as he finished, his screens blew up, literally from information overload, pushing a large number of members of the deck. Collective gasps were heard, if there was too much information, it wouldn't blow up, just that his magic would be useless until it solved it. Now, it was so strong that his magic actually blew up, indicated that the data was beyond the National Archives in Crocus. What was this force they were up against? They didn't want to know.<p> 


	19. What a rough start

Gold was running around screaming a maniac. Once he took in the scale of the situation, and most of the senior Dex holders had gone to a completely different dimension(s) from their own, he started to freak out. This was quickly resolved with a swift blow to the gut from Crystal. "Now is not the time to be running around and screaming like lunatics," said the Catcher, pulling the Hatcher by the legs. Despite the situation, Platinum had to let out a small giggle. Her seniors really could break the tension.

"Oh no, we didn't make it," came a voice behind them. The group turned around, and spotted a patch of red hair followed by a few familiar faces. "Silver!" came the voice of the Catcher, dragging the still groaning Hatcher behind him. Silver looked unamused at the sight of Gold being dragged behind her. More than anything, his face was rather emotionless. "Who got sent?" Dia could read the strain and pain in his voice, some of them must have been very dear to this solemn faced Dex holder. "Senior Red, Senior Green, Senior Blue, Senior Yellow, Ruby and Sapphire. That was all until Mewtwo here stopped him," said Crystal, pointing at a passed out Charon and the Genetic Pokémon. The Exchanger seemed to flinch at the presence of Mewtwo, but he brushed it off. He didn't need to think about that past more than he needed to.

* * *

><p>It had been a few hours sense Red and Sapphire had been sent to the world, and they couldn't seem to find anyone. Now that they thought about it, Charon did say that he didn't care which world they were sent to, maybe they were the only ones sent to this place. That was, until someone fell off a tree and landed in front of them. "Green!" called Red, helping the Viridian gym leader up. Said person looked rather banged up, in fact. It looked like he slammed into a rock wall, fell into a tree, and then finally fell from said tree. And maybe was stuck in the tree for a few minutes or hours, probably the latter, because he would have climbed down if it was the first. "Where are we?" came the voice of the Trainer, still seemingly fazed. "We could ask you the same thing, Senior Green. We've been wandering this place for who knows how long now?" replied Sapph. Green struggled to get up, eventually letting Machamp help him up and hold him, much to his displeasure. "Where's Blue, Yellow and Ruby?" The group was quite for a while. "We don't know, you're the first person we've come across since we got here." said Red. The silence resumed. They were on their own now.<p> 


End file.
